There is a growing need in the chemical, cosmetic, and pharmaceutical industries to understand and predict potential adverse effects of chemicals in humans without the use of animal experimentation. In particular, there is a significant need to predict repeat dose systemic toxicity or efficacy using cell cultures, as opposed to studying these effects in animal or human models. To date attempts have been made using single cell models that mimic specific organs. Biomedical engineering has begun to explore and develop the idea of incorporating organs onto microchips and has focused primarily on the micro environment and three dimensional components of each tissue. These technologies do not address mass to volume ratios of tissues to blood, nor do they provide a platform that enables bioanalytical evaluation of chemical effect. In addition, these early attempts have not incorporated a fluid dynamic system on a meso scale that will allow fluid communication between tissue compartments without fully exchanging compartment culture medium. Therefore, there is a real need for a tool that will allow scientists to incorporate existing technologies in their laboratories with a novel cell culture plate that will enable the evaluation of chemical safety in many human organs simultaneously.